Red Roses
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ron était planté devant la porte, le cœur battant la chamade, le poing refermé sur un bouquet de roses rouges.


**A/N : Réponse au thème "Fleur" pour le challenge 30 Baisers**

* * *

><p>Ron était planté devant la porte, le cœur battant la chamade, le poing refermé sur un bouquet de roses rouges. Hermione n'aimait pas les fleurs, mais il savait qu'une fois entré dans cette chambre, il ne pourrait plus parler. Et pourtant, il aurait envie, il aurait besoin de lui dire « je t'aime » alors avant de rejoindre l'hôpital moldu de la ville de Mr et Mrs Granger, il avait fait un saut au Terrier, où sa mère lui avait dit en riant et en pleurant qu'il devrait se trouver déjà auprès de sa femme. Il avait juste dit à son père qu'il avait besoin de fleurs pour dire « je t'aime », et le vieil homme avait accompagné Ron dans son petit jardin où il lui avait dit de prendre quelques roses rouges.<p>

Ron en avait choisi sept, comme autant d'années que Hermione et lui avaient passées à se tourner autour avant d'enfin réussir à se trouver. Il avait pris les plus grosses, comme la taille de son amour pour elle, avec de gros pétales veloutés, comme la douceur de la peau de son épouse. Il y avait des épines aussi, qui perçaient la paume de sa main parce qu'il les serrait un peu trop fort. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Ces roses étaient le symbole même de sa relation avec Hermione : beaucoup de souffrances et de déchirures dans les prémices de leur histoire, mais au bout de la tige, une magnifique fleur ouverte vers le ciel et sur le monde.

Il inspira un grand coup et se décida enfin à pousser la porte. Le blanc immaculé des murs lui donna l'impression de se retrouver dans un monde à part, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prêter attention à cela : là, dans le lit, Hermione donnait le sein à une toute petite fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants. La sienne. La leur.

Hermione releva la tête quand elle l'entendit et lui lança un grand sourire. Ron répondit faiblement et s'approcha du lit tout doucement, un peu effrayé de se trouver à côté de ce bébé qui semblait si fragile. Il était bien trop gauche et maladroit pour s'en approcher sans le casser en deux.

— Regarde bébé, murmura Hermione, c'est papa qui rentre enfin de son travail à l'autre bout du monde…

Papa… Ron était papa. Ron était papa du bébé d'Hermione. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes s'amonceler dans ses yeux bleus. Hermione eut un petit rire et ajouta :

— Je crois qu'il est très ému de te rencontrer, ma chérie.

Sur ces mots, le bébé arrêta de téter et Hermione lui caressa la joue en disant :

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette idée : papa me donne ses roses, et moi je te donne à papa pour que tu fasses sa connaissance ?

Ron sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Tenir le bébé ? Hermione était folle ! Il allait le faire tomber, le casser en deux, il allait mal s'y prendre, comme toujours ! Mais Hermione se levait déjà en serrant la petite contre elle, et de sa main libre, prenait le bouquet de celle de Ron.

— Ces roses sont magnifiques, Ron, merci…

Ron hocha la tête un peu maladroitement, et Hermione poursuivit :

— Maintenant, je vais te laisser découvrir un autre bouton de rose…

Et avec cela, elle lui tendit le bébé, et instinctivement, Ron prit sa fille dans ses bras. Et une fois que la petite s'y retrouva, ses grands yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de son père, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ailleurs et qu'il ne pourrait pas la briser parce qu'elle était faite pour tenir dans ses bras. Elle s'y endormit très vite, et une larme coula des yeux de Ron pour mourir sur le body de la petite fille.

— Tu es si belle… murmura-t-il en caressant les petites joues de son enfant avec son pouce. Si belle…

— Elle te ressemble, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

— N'écoute pas ta maman, c'est elle la plus belle de nous deux, c'est à elle que tu ressembles, Rose.

— Rose ?

Les yeux bleus de Ron croisèrent le regard intrigué de Hermione. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait donné un nom à leur fille, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas porter un autre nom. Parce qu'à l'image du bouquet de roses qu'il avait cueilli pour Hermione, cette enfant était le symbole même que malgré les bas qu'il y avait eu dans leur relation, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Car deux personnes qui n'iraient pas ensemble ne pourraient pas faire quelque chose d'aussi beau que ce bébé.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux et après avoir embrassé le front de leur fille, elle murmura :

— Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ? Rose, c'est un beau prénom, non ? Ma petite Rose…

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser, sur la joue de Ron cette fois-ci, et ajouta :

— Tu as vraiment le plus merveilleux des papas…


End file.
